bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mata Nui (Wesen)
Mata Nui, oder "Großer Geist" ist der Roboter, indem sich das Matoraner-Universum befindet. Als er von den Toa Nuva erweckt wurde übernahm Teridax seinen Körper und verbannte seinen Geist aus seinem eigenen Universum. Biographie Erschaffung thumb|left|150px|Die Erschaffung Mata Nuis Mata Nui wurde vor über 100.000 Jahren auf Spherus Magna von Matoranern gebaut, die den Anweisungen der Großen Wesen folgten. Währenddessen wurde das Universum von Tren Krom bewacht. Als Mata Nui dann erweckt wurde brachten die Großen Wesen Tren Krom von Karda Nui zu einer einsamen Insel. Als die Großen Wesen Mata Nui bauten steckten sie seinen Geist in eine Kammer unter Metru Nui, sodass er immer Kontrolle über das Universum hatte. In Karda Nui begannen zu der Zeit die Energiestürme, die zeigten, dass es Mata Nui gut ging. Als Mata Nui fertig gestellt wurde gaben ihm die Großen Wesen die Aufgabe andere Universen zu beobachten, dafür bekam er Kräfte, die ihm dabei helfen sollten, wie z. B. Matoraner zu erstellen und das Universum mit Licht, Energie und Schwerkraft zu versorgen. Mata Nuis Aufgabe war es andere Planeten zu beobachten um Spherus Magna wieder vereinen zu können. Er bekam allerdings auch Kräfte, die ihm diese Aufgabe erleichterte, z. B. neue Matoraner erstellen zu können. Später erschuf Mata Nui die Makuta auf einer südlichen Insel, indem er sie aus einer Flüssigkeit formte. Die Makuta sollten Rahi erschaffen um das Gleichgewicht im Universum zu wahren. Die Makuta wurden dann die Bruderschaft der Makuta und Mata Nui erstellte weitere Rassen. Aus diesen suchte er sich sechs Wesen aus, welche die Ordnung halten sollen, diese Wesen waren die Liga der sechs Königreiche, doch schon bald begannen sie sich gegen Mata Nui zu stellen und ihn erobern zu wollen, dies wurde jedoch von der Bruderschaft der Makuta verhindert. Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg Nachdem die Liga der Sechs Königreiche verschwand, begann Chaos in der Welt auszubrechen. Die Matoraner begannen einen Bürgerkrieg, der über viele Jahre andauerte. Dieser wurde schließlich von der Bruderschaft von Makuta beendet. Die Nachfolgen dieses Krieges waren, dass Mata Nui so geschwächt wurde, dass er jetzt im Sterben lag. Um ihn zu retten musste ein Team von Toa, angeführt von Jovan, auf die Suche nach der Kanohi Ignika gehen. Als sie diese gefunden hatten benutzte sie ein Mitglied Jovan´s Teams und erweckte damit Mata Nui. Als die Großen Wesen, die Av-Matoraner im Universum verteilten löschte Mata Nui, deren Erinnerungen an die Zeit während und vor ihrer Verteilung. Die Große Katastrophe Nach vielen Glücklichen Jahren schläferte jedoch der böse Teridax, Anführer der Bruderschaft von Makuta den Großen Geist ein, indem er ihn ganze 300 Jahre einem speziellen Virus aussetzte, der viele Teile seines Gedächtnisses löschte. Diese Einschläferung war eine Katastrophe mit Erdbeben und vielen Toten für das ganze Universum, weil Mata Nui hinfiel und auf Aqua Magna in Bewusstlosigkeit fiel. Es wurden viele Orte zertört, zum Beispiel Metru Nui, Voya Nui und das Gefängnis der Grube. Über Mata Nuis Gesicht begann ein Tarnungs-System, woraufhin sich auf dem Gesicht von Mata Nui eine Insel bildete, auf der es Anfing zu gedeihen. Nachdem Teridax von einem Toa des Lichts besiegt wurde, wurde der erste Schritt gemacht, Mata Nui wieder zu erwecken. Allerdings lag er danach im sterben. Erweckung thumb|left|150px|Die Ignika wird verbannt Die einzige Hoffnung war nun die Große Kanohi Ignika, die Maske des Lebens. Nach dem Tod des Geistes setzte Toa Matoro sich die Maske auf, wobei er starb, aber Mata Nui wiederbelebte. Nach diesem Ereignis machten sich die Toa Nuva auf, ihn endgültig zu erwecken, da er wieder in Tiefschlaf gefallen war. Kurz nach ihrer Benutzung durch Matoro schuf sich die Kanohi Ignika einen eigenen Körper. Als die Toa Nuva und Toa Ignika im Codrex angekommen waren überzeugten die Toa Nuva ihn sich zu opfern um Mata Nuis Erweckung zu vollenden. Toa Ignika tat dies, da er sich daran erinnerte, dass er sich nur einen Körper geschaffen hatte, weil ihn das Opfer von Matoro so stark bewegte. Schließlich wurde die Lebensenergie von Toa Ignika in die Maske gesaugt. Die fiel anschließend an ihren Platz und erweckte den Großen Geist. Übernahme von Teridax Toa Matoro hatte den physischen Körper von Mata Nui wiederbelebt, doch bevor das Bewusstsein des Großen Geistes zurückgekehrt war, hatte Makuta Teridax es übernommen. Danach musste er nur warten, bis die Toa Nuva ihre Bestimmung erfüllt und den Körper Mata Nuis wieder mit Bewusstsein erfüllt hatten. Jetzt beherrschte der Makuta den Körper des Großen Geistes und somit das gesamte Universum der Toa und Matoraner. Doch Makuta Teridax schaffte es, über Mata Nuis Körper Kontrolle zu übernehmen und seinen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika einzusperren. Disese wiederum schoss er dann aus dem Universum heraus. Mata Nuis letzte Worte, bevor er verschwand waren: Ich werde wiederkommen. Bara Magna Als Mata Nui auf dem Wüstenplanet Bara Magna ankam, erschuf er sich durch die Ignika einen eigenen Körper. Er machte ein paar Probeläufe und wäre fast auf einen Scarabax-Käfer getreten, doch er bemerkte ihn im letzten Moment noch. Er hob ihn auf seine Hand und der Käfer kletterte auf seine Schulter bis zu seiner Maske. Als er ihr zu nahe kam verwandelte er sich in ein Schild. Mata Nui war erstaunt, konnte jedoch nicht lange staunen, da er von einem Vorox angesprungen wurde. Der Vorox versuchte Mata Nui mit seinem Schwanz zu Stechen, doch Mata Nui hob das Schild vor sich und so brach die Klinge des Vorox ab und er verschwand. In der Ferne kam ein Fahrzeug auf Mata Nui zu. Er nahm die Klinge und lief dem Fahrzeug entgegen. Darin saß Metus. thumb|150px|Mata Nui auf dem Weg nach Vulcanus Als Metus ihn fragte wer er sei, antwortete Mata mit "Toa Mata Nui". Er fragte Metus, ob er ihn mitnehmen könnte, was Metus auch tat. Doch nach einer Weile, auf ihrem Weg nach Vulcanus, dem Dorf des Feuerstammes, trafen sie auf eine Sandfledermaus. Mata Nui, welcher dachte es handelte sich um ein Rahi, wollte der Sandfledermaus zuerst die "infizierte Maske" abschlagen. Doch nach kurzer Zeit merkte er, dass die Sandfledermaus kein Rahi war und dass auf Bara Magna vieles anders war. Doch als langsam die Sonne aufging, merkten Metus und Mata Nui, dass dies die Sandfledermaus schwächte. Mata Nui lockte sie in die Sonne und besiegte sie so. Metus nahm ihn mit nach Vulcanus und sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zu einem Arena-Kampf zwischen Strakk und Ackar. Metus stellte Mata Nui Raanu vor und erklärte das System der Arena-Kämpfe. Mata Nui beobachtete den Kampf, bis Strakk besiegt wurde. Als Ackar ihm den Rücken zuwandte warf Strakk seine Axt nach Ackar, dieser konnte sich noch im letzten Moment mit einem Schild schützen, wurde aber zu Boden gebracht. Mata Nui war über das unfaire Verhalten von Strakk entsetzt und ging dazwischen, bevor Strakk Ackar etwas antun konnte. Strakk schaffte es Mata Nui zu Boden zu bringen und drohte ihm mit seiner Axt. Mata Nui hob die Klinge des Vorox vor sein Gesicht, wobei sie die Maske berührte und sich in ein Schwert verwandelte. Dann besiegte er Strakk. Am Ende des Kampfes unterhielten sich Ackar und Mata Nui darüber was jetzt mit Strakk passieren würde. Ackar nahm Mata Nui mit in seine Höhle und zeigte ihm die Schilde, die er in Kämpfen gegen Glatorianer gewonnen hatte, als Metus auftauchte und versuchte Mata Nui zu einem Glatorianer zu rekrutieren. Mata Nui lehnte ab, doch Metus ließ nicht locker, bis Mata Nui ihn vertrieb. Daraufhin fragte Ackar Mata Nui woher er kam, und er erzählte ihm von seinem Universum und seiner Verbannung. Daraufhin stürmte Kiina in Ackars Höhle und bat Mata Nui sie mit in sein Universum zu nehmen. Mata Nui willigte ein, sofern es ihm möglich war sie mitzunehmen. Kiina wieß Mata Nui dann auf den Scarabax-Käfer auf seiner Schulter hin, doch Mata Nui erzählte ihr, dass er ihn behalten wollte. Kiina schlug den Namen "Click" vor, und Mata Nui gefiel der Name. Kiina erzählte den beiden dann, dass sie eine Kammer in Tajun gefunden hatte und ihnen zeigen wollte. Ackar, Kiina und Mata Nui reisten dann durch Bara Magna und die beiden erzählte Mata Nui von den Angriffen der Knochenjäger, woraufhin sie die These aufstellten, dass ein Verräter unter ihnen war. Bevor sie weiterreden konnten wurden sie von einem Skopio und Knochenjägern angegriffen. Mata Nui kümmerte sich um den Skopio, während Ackar und Kiina die Knochenjäger bekämpften. Mata Nui wurde von den Thornax des Skopio getroffen und sprang schließlich auf das Tier um die Knochenjäger zu beschießen. Danach stieß ihn der Skopio auf eine, über ihm liegende Klippe. Mata Nui teilte diese Klippe durch sein Schwert, woraufhin die Knochenjäger und der Skopio unter den Trümmern begraben wurden. Mata Nui sprang dann wieder auf den Thornatus auf. In der Ferne sahen sie Rauchwolken von Tajun aufsteigen. Die Gruppe erreichte Tajun und fand das Dorf zerstört vor. Kiina untersuchte die Schäden an den Häusern und die Gruppe stellte fest, dass die Agori entkommen konnten. Dann fanden sie Gresh, der ihnen erzählte, dass die Knochenjäger sich mit den Skrall verbündet hatten. Mata Nui und Ackar halfen Gresh daraufhin und fanden Tuma mit einigen Knochenjägern, welche die Ruinen von Tajun durchsuchten. Kiina brachte die Gruppe zu ihrer geheimen Kammer. Sie gelangten in das Labor der Großen Wesen und legten Gresh auf einen Tisch, dann hörten sie ein Geräusch, das sich als Berix herausstellte. Kiina schimpfte den Agori eine Weile aus, dann bat Mata Nui Berix sich um Gresh zu kümmern, während sie das Labor untersuchten. Mata Nui öffnete daraufhin durch die Kanohi Ignika ein Tor, durch das sie in einen Unteriridischen Raum kamen. Dort unten angekommen fanden sie ein Bild eines großen Roboters, der genau so aussah wie Mata Nuis wahre Gestalt. thumb|left|150px|Mata Nui im Kampf Später stieß die Gruppe auf zwei Knochenjäger, aber Ackar setzte sie außer Gefecht. Dann kam er darauf, dass Mata Nui versuchen sollte seine Waffe durch die Kanohi Ignika zu verwandeln, was auch funktionierte. Die Kanohi Ignika verwandelte die Waffen der Glatorianer und belebte die Elementarkräfte der Glatorianer. Ackar bot Mata Nui daraufhin an ihn zu trainieren. Am ersten Tag des Trainings wollte Ackar, dass Mata Nui ihn angriff, doch alle Angriffe von Mata Nui waren erfolglos. Als Mata Nui schließlich ermüdete gab er auf und bat Ackar ihm zu verraten wieso er keinen Erfolg hatte ihn zu besiegen. Ackar zeigte auf einen Vogel, der über ihnen flog und fragte Mata Nui welche Richtung der Vogel seiner Meinung nach nehmen würde. Mata Nui konnte die Richtung des Vogels nicht vorhersagen, Ackar wies Mata Nui dann auf eine Angewohnheit hin, die diese Vögel hatten, welche ihm helfen würde deren Richtung vorherzusehen. Dann führte er Mata Nui zu einem Felsenross um ihm genau dasselbe nochmal beizubringen. Zuerst erklärte Ackar Mata Nui wie man ein Felsenross zähmte und warf sich danach selbst auf das Felsenross. In diesem Kampf wurde Ackar von dem Felsenross geworfen. Mata Nui lockte das Felsenross von Ackar weg und kämpfte selbst gegen das Wesen. Mata Nui beobachtete die Bewegungen des Felsenrosses und entdeckte nach und nach wie er das Ross wegscheuchen konnte. Ackar gratulierte Mata Nui und gestand, dass er nur so getan hatte als wäre er verletzt worden, sodass Mata Nui seine Anweisungen durchsetzen konnte. Mata Nui drohte Ackar dann spaßeshalber ihn von der Klippe zu werfen. Danach gingen sie zurück zu Gresh, Kiina und Berix und setzten ihre Reise nach Tesara fort. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Tesara. Auf ihrem Weg probierten die Glatorianer ihre neuen Kräfte aus und Ackar lehrte sie eine Lektion, man sollte seinen Gegner zuerst beobachten und seine Schwachstellen herausfinden. Später erreichten sie Tesara, wo gerade ein Kampf zwischen Vastus und Tarix stattfinden sollte. Ackar unterbrach den Kampf und erzählte den Zuschauern des Kampfes von dem Bündnis der Skrall und der Knochenjäger. Kiina erzählte weiterhin, dass Tajun zerstört worden war. Ackar schlug vor, dass sich die Dörfer vereinen sollten und zum Beweis von Mata Nuis Loyalität verwandelte er ebenfalls die Waffen von Tarix und Vastus. Später verfolgte Kiina Berix, der durch die Heißen Quellen schlich und jemanden verfolgte. Kiina holte Berix ein und stellte ihn zur Rede, daraufhin wurden sie von dem Verräter und einigen Knochenjägern umzingelt und gefangengenommen. Raanu beobachtete dies und Berichtete Mata Nui und den Glatorianern davon. Mata Nui beschloss daraufhin Kiina und Berix zu befreien. Kiina und Berix waren inzwischen im Schädelberg eingesperrt worden und unterhielten sich, wobei sie beschlossen die geheime Kammer zu teilen. Dann sahen sie Mata Nui in der Ferne nach Roxtus kommen. Mata Nui forderte Tuma zu einem Kampf auf. Der ehemalige Herrscher seines eigenen Universums fand eine Schwachstelle in der Rüstung des Skrall und konnte ihn somit besiegen. Dann enthüllte sich der Verräter als Metus und erzählte den dreien von seinem Plan. Mata Nui hatte Click inzwischen freigelassen, doch dieser holte Verstärkung und kehrte mit einer Horde Scarabax zurück, die sich in einen gewaltigen Titanen zusammenformten. Die Skrall flohen vor dem gewaltigen Wesen, welches sich daraufhin wieder in die einzelnen Scarabax auflöste. Dann kamen die Agori und Glatorianer um Mata Nui, Kiina und Berix zu unterstützen. Mata Nui befreite währenddessen Kiina und Berix und Click kam zu Mata Nui zurück. Daraufhin griffen sie die Knochenjäger und die Skrall an. Der Rest der Glatorianer befand sich im Kampf mit den Knochenjägern, dann sah Mata Nui wie Metus versuchte zu fliehen und folgte ihm. Metus beauftragte zwei Elite-Skrall Mata Nui aufzuhalten, doch Mata Nui konnte sie besiegen. Metus floh daraufhin in seinem Thornatus, wurde allerdings von einigen Vorox aufgehalten. Mata Nui drückte Metus dann gegen die Kanohi Ignika, wodurch er sich in eine Schlange verwandelte. Metus verschwand in der Wüste und Mata Nui kehrte zu den Glatorianern zurück, sie vereinten ihre Elementarkräfte und konnten die Armee somit besiegen. Danach kehrten die Agori wieder zurück zu dem Aufbau der großen Stadt, die aus allen Dörfern bestand. Mata Nui beobachtete alles von einer Klippe aus, als Ackar, Berix, Gresh und Kiina zu ihm kamen. Dann zeigte Berix Mata Nui eine Münze, die er einst gefunden hatte und auf der dasselbe Symbol wie auf dem Schild der Skrall vorhanden war. Mata Nui fand heraus, dass es sich um eine Karte handelte und er dort hin musste. Auf ihrem Weg zu dem Tal des Labyrinths, welches auf der Münze abgebildet war, wurde die Gruppe von einer Horde Skrall angegriffen und Berix wurde schwer verletzt. Mata Nui schickte seine Freunde daraufhin zurück und erreichte das Tal des Labyrinths mit Click. Im Tal angekommen gelangte Mata Nui an einen Pool mit Wasser. Mata Nui befürchtete, dass es sich hierbei um eine Falle handelte, sah aber keinen anderen Weg als durch das Wasser zu laufen, dabei fror es ein. Mata Nui schaffte es das Eis mit seinem Schwert zu zerbrechen und ging weiter durch das Labyrinth. Dabei stieß er an eine, sich bewegende, Wand, die er zerstörte. Hinter der Wand befanden sich viele Thornax-Werfer und schossen auf Mata Nui. Click verwandelte sich in den Scarabax-Schild und wehrte somit die Thornax-Früchte ab. Mata Nui benutzte seinen Schild als Bumerang und zerstörte die Thornax-Werfer. Dann gelangte er an das Herz des Labyrinths. Im Herzen des Tals fand er eine Energiequelle, mit der er den Prototypen beleben konnte, der den Agori nun als Zuhause diente. Mata Nui brachte diese Energie in einer Metallenen Kiste zurück. Einige Bewohner der Mega-Stadt protestierten, doch Mata Nui schaffte es die Bewohner davon zu überzeugen, dass er den Roboter brauchte. Dann nahm er die Kanohi Ignika ab, sodass sein Geist in den Prototypen des Roboters fahren konnte. Als Roboter thumb|150px|Mata Nui gegen Teridax Als sich Mata Nui in dem Roboter befand schickte er Wellen aus Enerige in das Weltall um Spherus Magna wieder zu vereinen, als er das versuchte tauchte Teridax auf und begann gegen Mata Nui zu kämpfen. Mata Nui versuchte Teridax davon zu überzeugen zusammen zu arbeiten, da es ihre Bestimmung war, doch Teridax ging nicht auf Mata Nuis Wort ein, sondern bot ihm an, dass Mata Nui sich ihm anschließen sollte und gemeinsam würden sie die gesamte Galaxie erobern. Währenddessen beschossen Mata Nuis Freunde Teridax mit Thornax-Früchten, woraufhin Teridax eine Armee von Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks auf sie hetzte. Unterdessen verließ Tahu das Matoranische Universum durch die selbe Tür wie die Rahkshi. Dort traf er die Kanohi Ignika, die Maske des Lebens. Diese gab ihn eine Mission und verwandelte ihn in eine ältere Form von sich selbst zurück. Teridax drohte mittlerweile Bara Magna mit Hilfe seiner Gravitationskräfte zu vernichten, doch Mata Nui lenkte diese auf die beiden Monde und zog sie somit weiter an den Planeten heran. Tahu zerstört mittlerweile die Legionen Makuta´s mit der goldenen Rüstung. Mata Nui nutze Teridax schock, als dieser merkte, das seine Legionen zerstört waren, und schubste ihn in einer heranrasenden Mond. Er traf den Makuta direkt im Nacken. Er viel zusammen und starb. Mata Nui nutze die letzte Kraft in dem Roboter, um das nun wiedervereinte Spherus Magna zu verschönern. Danach stürzte auch der Roboter zusammen. Er überlebte jedoch in der Ignika. Die Glatorianer fanden sie und er sagte ihnen, das sie nun in Frieden miteinander leben sollten. Danach verschwand er. Alternative Mata Nui Das Königreich Im Paralleluniversum "Das Königreich von Mata Nui" hatte Matoro einen Moment zu lange gezögert und konnte Mata Nui nicht retten. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass der Große Geist starb und das Universum zerstört wurde, allerdings konnten viele Bewohner des Universums nach Mata Nui flüchten. Der Dunkle Spiegel Im Paralleluniversum des "Toa-Imperiums" wurde Mata Nui niemals von Teridax eingeschläfert. Maske und Waffen thumb|150px|"Toa" Mata Nui thumb|150px|Titan Mata Nui Toa Mata Nui trägt die Kanohi Ignika, da sein Geist darin verbannt ist, allerdings kann er die Kraft dieser Maske nicht nutzen. Er ist mit einem Skarabäus-Schild bewaffnet, das entstand als Click die Ignika berührte, außerdem benutzt er einen abgebrochenen Schwanz eines Vorox als Schwert, welches später durch die Ignika in ein größeres Schwert verwandelt wurde. Mata Nui hat einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Später fand Mata Nui eine Energiequelle für den Prototypen seines eigenen Roboterkörpers und ergriff Besitz von diesem. Reale Welt *"Toa" Mata Nui wurde Sommer 2009 verkauft. *Eine Titanen-Version von Toa Mata Nui wurde ebenfalls Sommer 2009 verkauft, diese kam aber nie in der Story vor. Quellen *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap *BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom *BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny *BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno *BIONICLE Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *BIONICLE Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle *Desert of Danger *BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus *The Official Guide to BIONICLE *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated *BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts *BIONICLE: Dark Hunters *BIONICLE World *BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe *BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts *BIONICLE 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *BIONICLE 3: Netz der Schatten *BIONICLE: Die Legende erwacht *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn *Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht *Comic 4: Vor dem Sturm *Comic 5: Tal der Angst *Comic 7: Wiedergeburt *Comic 6: Alles was Glänzt *Die Mutran Chroniken *Toa Nuva Blog *Träume der Zerstörung *In die Dunkelheit *Bündnis der Angst *Waffenbrüder *Die vielen toten von Toa Tuyet *Die Geburt eines Dunklen Jägers *Das Königreich *Takanuvas Blog *Hoffnung *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II Kategorie:Bara Magna